Changed personalities
by BlueSkies1
Summary: Neyla survived and explains why she betrayed the Cooper Gang. The gang accepts her in the gang. SlyNeyla Story much better than this lousy summary.


A tigress sat in her jail cell swishing her tail back and forth. She was waiting for her friend to break her out of jail. Yes she had a friend. It seems surprising but she does. She met him as a child when she grew up on the streets of New Delhi. They had worked together to steal food all the other necessitates. That's when she realized that they had a knack for thievery. Secretly they had worked together to rob museums and the occasional bank.

Nobody knew they were a team. That way if one of them got locked up the other could bail them out under a false name and they'd be home free. No one ever noticed this pattern as it continued. She pitied the law enforcers and their shortsightedness. Especially Carmelita. That cop was so black and white she looks like she got beamed out of a 70's sitcom. You would have to be an idiot to believe that some criminals weren't all that bad.

Like Cooper for instance. He wouldn't hurt anyone. Sure he stole and knocked out a few guards but he never murdered. He even did good for the world by trying to destroy that bird. Poor sap didn't know what happened.

_'You know I kinda miss that thief._' she mused.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a policeman came over.

"This man placed bail. You're free to go. Your trial is on the 24th."

He unlatched her cell and she walked out. The man lead her out and they went to the stolen car.

"Thanks Eril you did me a big favor." Neyla said.

"No prob Eril said.

"Well what's been happening with you lately?" Neyla asked.

"Eh the usual." he replied. "Cops ,robberies, all that junk."

"What did you steal?" she asked.

"The Gem of Erahg." he replied.

"Cool."

"Well this is your stop." Eril said.

"Thanks again." Neyla called as she walked up to the door of her apartment.

Neyla had created a fake account under a fake name so she had no problem with the rent. She signed a few taxes and her thoughts drifted back to Sly.

"I wonder where he is. Is he in jail?"

Finally after all these questions started to eat away at her, she rushed over to her computer. She pushed all the loose papers on the floor and started searching. Attending Carltonah University for a few years allowed her to pick up some hacking skills. Finally she found where his hideout was. Costa Rica. After one of the mafia lords drove all the people out and then died Sly found it vacant.

She had to see him again. Maybe he would give her another chance. She wished the job would have taken longer so she would have gotten her date with him in Bollywood. The truth is she only betrayed him because the situation called for it. She had her chance to arrest Carmelita and she snatched it like a kid with candy in front of them. The Clockwerk parts too she was going to betray him as to look less suspicious. Then she was going to give Sly the body parts. She had killed Arpeggio so he couldn't terrorize those innocent people with the hate. The only reason she jumped into the body was because she thought he would try to. She didn't want him to get hurt.

It was a mistake. The Clockwerk brain took control of her and caused her to try and kill Sly. When the thing crashed she had never been more happier. But then she got arrested for hijacking an illegal aircraft.

'_Those fools.' she hissed._

She bought a ticket for the next flight to Costa Rica. She had to see him again. Hopefully he would forgive her and they could start fresh.

Half and hour later her bags were packed. She got into her car and drove to the airport.

**Flight 56 please report to the main entrance. **

Neyla grabbed her bags and ran. She reached the main entrance and showed them her I.D.

"Ok Miss Detroi you're free to get on the plane." the attendant said.

She took her bags and got on the plane. The ride was so boring. Finally after 6 hours they arrived in Costa Rica. She exited the plane and walked.

The walk was so long. When she got to his hideout she had to crawl. She knockwed on the dor and Sly answered it.

"Sly...help..me." she croaked.

Reviews would be nice.


End file.
